Tin Box
by murderdetective
Summary: Cain is leaving. Raw is leaving. Glitch is forgetting. DG is left with a family she doesn't remember and she has to learn how to be queen and prevent the new termoil that the Sorcoress caused. Can she save the OZ and pull her life together?Used to be Fear
1. Chapter 1

Debts

Debts

--

Cain stood watching the window out on to the OZ. He saw the Resistance collecting Long Coats. He saw light magic rolling in waves across the ground, recreating the OZ he remembered. He saw all the old fears washing away. More than that he felt a strong relief that his Princess hadn't died.

A small cough broke him from his thoughts. Lavender was looking at him expectingly.

"Sorry, your Highness. I was lost, what does your highness need?" Cain said while lowering himself into a bow to address the royal family. DG sighed at the bow.

"Cain, you do not need to bow. It's not like you're a lesser being or anything!" DG huffed, when Cain did not stand.

--DG 3rd person POV--

"Mr. Cain, arise I think we must speak. Ambrose, Raw, will you accompany us? We will need the Resistance leaders tomorrow. But I need to speak with you three first. Ahamo, DG, and Azkadellia you may accompany us." Lavender slipped into her role as queen easily. Lavender glided over the floor to the room where she was kept a prisoner. The gold globe stood open with wind whipping over the land and waves lapping at the shore. DG shuddered at the thought of being kept there in solitude for even a short time.

Lavender sat with the most grace the DG had ever seen anyone sit. She was so incredibly screwed it was mildly amusing. She was not cut out for the royalty thing. Her mother cut into her thoughts, with one of the most horrifying things DG would probably hear.

"Now Mr. Cain, the witch made me aware that you had a debt to be paid to DG. I believe you have more that repaid it. Your services are no longer needed, Mr. Cain you have served DG well and I thank you. You have helped Azkadellia and myself as well. I think you might find it best if you took a night here to rest then to move on to what you wish to do. The Tin Men will be reinstated within the annual. I would appreciate if you would be one of the commanders for the Tin Men. But you are under no obligation."

DG saw the glance Cain sent her way. It was blank, but she could still keep her face blank. She was sure, "Your Majesty I would be honored to serve you in that way."

DG felt her heart sink. Cain was leaving. Possibly for good. Feeling the tears that threatened to overflow she bit back all emotion, when Cain looked at her for any indication of her needing him, "Mr. Cain, I am sure you don't want to baby-sit me any more. You should go and become the Tin Man you once were. I might see you at another time." Sure her voice sounded strong but all she wanted to do was curl up on the floor and die. She would lose a friend. Not only that a potential, screw it just a love. She was hopelessly in love with a man twice her age and not only that he was widowed within the last two years -sorry annuals- and had a son about her age. Damn she was fucked up.

Lavender's voice broke through her inner ranting, "Good. Then that is settled. On to Ambrose. Ambrose, you were my most trusted advisor and I will be able to put the other half of your brain in your head tomorrow if DG is willing to help. But there is something you have to understand. Once your brain is complete you will not remember anything from the time you lost it to the time of which you regain it. Meaning, DG will be nothing but the child you might remember. You will not know Mr. Cain anymore. Nor will you remember Raw. I hope you understand that I will not force you to regain your brain."

DG felt her world crashing around her. At least the world she had created in the last week or so. First Cain. Now Glitch. Were they all going to leave her? To be supervised by an anonymous guard who would take a bullet for her rather than speak. But she would plaster on her smile and by the friend they needed til the end, "Glitch, there is no reason to worry about me. You can't possibly be that different from Ambrose. So you won't remember that's okay. I'll help as much as I can. You do what you want don't worry."

"DG? Are you sure?" DG watched Glitch watch her; she hoped he didn't see the flicker of despair on her face when she realized another friend was going to be leaving her. Forever. It's not that long at all. At least that's what she heard before. DG smiled again and nodded, "Then if your majesty is willing." Glitch smiled, "All my marbles are going to be in my head."

DG wished she could leave before Raw was sent away too. She knew he would it was just how things were progressing; she blocked any and all feeling from Raw. She didn't need him feeling guilty for wanting to go wherever it was he was going to go.

"Raw, I am sure you wish to return to your people with Kalm. I will arrange you to be taken there tomorrow if you would like. You have done so much for this family it is the least I could do." Lavender watched as the viewer studied DG.

DG knew that Raw wouldn't feel anything but happiness. She forced the emotion through and knew that if Raw could get far enough he would feel her world crashing and her soul slowly shattering. She was losing everyone in less than two fucking weeks. Her pare-sorry nurture units-, Cain, Glitch, and Raw; they were gone. She would never see them again. She just wanted to say 'fuck it' and leave and never come back. Just forget. But she still had the smile plastered on her face and until her friends were gone and have no chance of hearing her crying she was going to break down, "Oh Raw! That would be so nice for you. I know that I we have been throwing you for loop after loop because of the emotions. I am sorry. But you can go back home and raise Kalm to be as excellent as you are."

"Raw go back. But Raw worried. DG, not let see heart. Why no see DG?" Raw asked watching her carefully waiting for anything to slip. DG saw the worried glances that Glitch and Cain shot at each other after Raw spoke.

"I don't know Raw I am not holding anything back."_ Liar_ her inner voice hissed, "I am so happy for you guys. You are getting your lives back. It is all I could hope for. If anything I am in your debts. I am really and truly fine," _LIAR _the voice shouted, "I am sure we will see each other again," _Lying to yourself will not help. The hope is lost. You're losing everyone. Your beloved, your best friend, and your brother like figure. I hope you like this. You'll be forced into a loveless marriage for the good of the throne. You will be forced into a child in that loveless marriage. You will be Queen and no one will care. _She just wished that voice would shut up, "Friends forever right guys? Distances won't do anything."

Lavender smiled. All was right in her world. Her daughters were here. The nuisances of DG's friends were gone and she would have the throne as the Long Coats and any followers of the Sorceress were rounded up and executed for treason. Yep just peachy fucking keen.

"Well then I think it would be best if we retired for the night then." Lavender made her way to the door that was attached to the hall and ushered everyone out, "You may choose any room you wish. Goodnight my daughters. May Ozma guide you away from night terrors.

--

Author's Note: So yeah omg… I totally set the mood didn't I? Glitch forgetting everything!? Cain leaving?! Raw leaving?! Ahh yes my dearies. You must review to get me to talk… lying. I'll update probably in a week. I don't believe in holding things I don't have for ransom. But I have an out line. In my head. The next chapter is entitled Leaving, Brains, Crying and Guilt. So dearies… will you be my god and review?! BTW if I was one of the readers of your M rated story and I am screaming for smut… Well I still want it. But just so you know there will be plenty of smut in this. Eventually at least. Not sure when. Has to see where my 'plot' takes me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Night Terrors**

--

The foursome didn't wait long outside the study's door before making their way to the doors that were along both walls. The dark walls and blacks doors seemed to blend together to DG. All she knew was that her friends were leaving. In the most likely case for good. _You know. When your alone. It will just be me and you. Won't that be fun? All alone. No one to save you from your nightmares. Just like that. No one left. _The voice cackled causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"Princess are you alright?" DG knew Cain's icy blues were watching her. But if she looked she knew she would break down.

She projected as much happiness as she could locking away, her very unprincessly feelings in a box and throwing away the key. She smiled and looked at his nose saying, "Everything's peachy keen. I haven't a clue why you guys think I would be sad. It would be silly. You guys need to do what is best for you. I am so happy for each thing you will be given. I'm fine as long as you're fine." _Oh yes. Just, fine. You're, heart will be locked so tight into that tin box that you'll never be able to figure out what you're missing out on. Imagine. That strong body, molded against yours. Thrusting and pushing and pulling in and out. Sweet sweat, clinging to every muscle. It rolling, off his back. And oh what a back he has. Yes. You're just fine. _Oh that could get her turned on. Hello tonight's fantasy. Shit in company. _Happiness remember? Ohhh was that your heart breaking. This is really getting interesting. You're really going to let, them leave? Seriously? Hmmm, didn't really think you had the balls. You're really just a helpless, little girl wishing and pleading for them to realize that you want them to stay. Well dearie, things don't work like that. Especially in your world._ DG snapped out of her thoughts to smile again, "Sides I'll have to be proper princess won't I? We won't have time to be together. Goodnight." DG hurried a door that led into a dark navy blue and black room. She fell into bed.

--Dream scape in _**this**_ not to be confused with _this_.--

_**Their writhing bodies clinging to each other. Desperately, trying to reach that euphoric release in one and other. She clawed her nails, across his back as he thrust into her. Squeezing him and feeling, every inch pressed lovingly against her slick body. Hearing the slap of skin to skin, "Cain, oh god! Cain harder, faster!" she moaned, loving hearing the groan that came from her partner.**_

"_**DG! DG so perfect. I love you!" She arched against him as her release neared. With a moan and a whispered "Cain" her tunnel squeezed and forced a release and a strangled yell from her partner.**_

_**  
Then it was black. She was alone. She was dressed in a ice blue floor length gown with a crown resting atop her head, "Cain? CAIN! Please! It doesn't have to mean anything! Just don't leave me. I'm sorry! It's all my fault." Defeated DG sunk to the floor. Faces started appearing pointing and laughing. Cain was among them. Glitch, and Raw laughed with him. They made comments she couldn't hear but it sent them it to another fit of laughter. Azkadellia watched pityingly as DG was closed in on and pushed from person to person. Each stating a problem that DG, didn't know how to handle. Lavender watched as her daughter failed at being queen. She just watched as DG crashed and burned, "Mother! You can't just leave me! I can't do it! I am not fit for this. I just want Cain and my friends! PLEASE!" DG whirled around seeing Cain she ran to him.**_

"_**What kid? You think I am going to help you?" Cain laughed. Just laughed and watched her. She fled from his arms into Glitch.**_

"_**Doll you have to learn for yourself. You can't have anyone. If you die, you die. I might even go to the funeral. But I might be too busy talking about your failure with Cain."**_

"_**Glitch? Why? Why are you doing this? Your not him! You can't be! None of you can be real!" Bypassing Raw, she ran. Just ran until she couldn't hear the laughter. Or the voices. She just kept running snagging her clothes pulling her limbs free she kept falling, tripping, and running. When she was alone in the woods she screamed. Just screamed.**_

"_**DG!" She heard the voice but didn't see the owner. She had to escape before they got her. She pulled herself up and continued to run.**_

"_**Must wake DG! DG hurt. No help in mind." They were getting closer. She had to run. Faster; she had to go faster. They would catch her.**_

"_**Doll you have to wake up. It's just a night terror. Come on Doll you're scaring us!" Run.**_

**--**End dream--

A sharp slap jolted her into consciousness. She looked around blindly. Frantic to escape she bolted from bed only to be caught around the middle by strong arms, "No! Please! It's not true! I can't-"

"Princess! It's Cain no one is going to cause you harm." _Sure he says that. But he's the one leaving isn't he? Gone. Then it'll just be you and me. I'll drive you mad. _It cackled. She still tried to escape as the dark room was plunged into light. She saw chairs by a fire place by the door up turned; probably in a haste to get to her. She saw an ottoman at the end of the bed and another door she had not noticed when she came in. If she could get of Goliath's hold here she could run and not be told anything.

"Doll, you have to stop squirming. Cain is just trying to help. Calm down." Glitch was incredibly not very Glitchy. But she didn't care. She remembered the hurtful words and just wanted to flee.

"Cain and DG must stop. Hurt Raw head." She heard it and immediately stopped. She was placed back on the bed. She waited for the hurtful words to start spewing. Pushing all her emotions into it's tin box. Forcing her face impassive she wanted for the blows to begin.

"DG hide again. Not let Raw see. DG scared. DG hurt. DG no let help." She felt Raw place a warm paw on her leg. She didn't let herself flinch. She supposed she would have to get used to being touched. After all a loveless marriage was right around the corner right? So used to it she shall get. _Yes that's right. Just me, you, and whatever man that makes your mother the happiest right? No Cain to keep you safe. Ambrose, the stuffy advisor, who only sees you as a bother, or the next queen. No Raw to help. Your mother is making sure of that today. Isn't she? Just you and me. You will go mad. And I will have my way._

"It was just a nightmare. Excuse me night terror. Raw it is nothing to be worried about I just don't want you to feel my fear and pain of it. It was silly for me to be scared. I was just lost in the woods and some people had jumped out at me. It was all in good fun. I'll be alright. You guys should get some sleep. You and Cain will be leaving by midday. And Glitch you have to have your brain restored. I am really and truly" _fucked_ the voice supplied, "Fine."

"DG say fine. Raw not convinced. Raw stay longer." DG was shocked. She couldn't let that happen. If she held back breaking down for another day she might explode.

"Raw I am fine. I swear. You'll have to wait much longer if you wait. If I need someone to talk to I'll…" _You'll talk to me. Obviously Raw. Don't you get I am her only option now. She doesn't want you to feel like she needs you that way you can get on with your life while she is forced into all the things she will hate. You're lucky to get out. All she'll do is make your life miserable, _"talk to Ambrose. I am sure we'll be close friends. Glitch and I are so close." _You don't remember him, do you? Well I remember. He resented you. You were a nuisance to him. Always underfoot and always playing pranks on him. Yeah best of friends. He'll also resent you for leaving for fifteen years. I am surprised they haven't realized it is your fault yet. I mean you heard the witch. What does that mean about you? Hmm? _"So go to sleep I'll be just fine. It's almost dawn. You should have about two more hours of sleep." She shooed them until she was left alone in the middle of the bed she knew that this was the beginning of the end. _Oh sweetie this is only the beginning. Much more fun where this comes from!_

--

Author's Note: So I realized I didn't disclaim hold on before I go on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned anything I wouldn't be job hunting would I? I would have at least enough money to pretend I can by lots of stuff.

Continued A/N: Yeah I know a chapter next day! Holy crap. I am awesome right! So I have several closet readers! AND A BRAVE READER WHO ACTUALLY REVIEWED AND LIKED IT! HOLY FUCKING MONKEY BALLS! So thank you She'sGotHighHopes I loved the review. I hope I continued to make this as angsty as I possibly could and I threw in some smut. How was the smut btw? I haven't written it before. But I was kinda getting hot and bothered while writing it. Soooo. What do you think?

P.S. If anyone wants to beta I would totally love you. Be cause… while I hope I don't have any mistakes I am sure there might be a lot. And I either over use the coma or under use. So any help I would love! Much love to the closet readers, and the reviewers I love all your asses! And I kiss 'em! So virtual cookies for everyone. ((Kittens for the reviews)) Press the lavender button please! You could get a virtual kitten. Any color kitten. I even have hot pink!

P.s.s Sorry about the change of chapter. I just got carried away with the nightmare. And before I knew it, my entire layout of the chapter was thrown out the window. Also I wrote half of this on a napkin, a sonic cup and my hand. So yeah.. I hope you like it. I don't think the ink will ever come off. Ciao!

P.s.s. I am changing the name to Tin Box. I just like it better. Sides it goes with my plot more.


	3. Chapter 3

Brains and Leaving

--

DG groaned when a knock beat on her door. She had known the inevitable would be coming but hoped she could at least get another bout of sleeping in. As it was she had a night terror, and couldn't get back to sleep. Her Tin Man was leaving. Glitch was going to be gone. And Raw sweet, sweet, concerned Raw. He was going to be gone too. She was being left with a mother that thought it right to remove the only people stable in her world at the time when she defeated the witch. She was the savior right? Couldn't she get what she wanted?

_No sweetheart. That's not how it works and you know it. You're just too afraid to admit it. Fantasy is not where you're headed. You're headed straight into the fire pits of hell. But don't worry. I'll be here to help you succumb to madness. It'll be much nicer than that of the torment you'll suffer without anyone you remember or care for. Trust me. You might as well give in. It'll be easier for the both of us!_

"Shut the hell up! Get out of my head. You're wrong!" Curling up into the fetal position she tried to ignore the now frantic knocking. She tried to block out the inevitable. Tried to pretend it was all a dreamt he witch had caused. All a horrible dream created to stop her. So she couldn't reach the Tower in time.

"DG," Of course her wonderful Cain was the bearer of bad news. Her wonderful charming, dashing, sweet, adorably embarrassed, wonderfully erotic, Cain had to bring her the news that Raw and he were leaving. Why couldn't it be her mother? That wouldn't make it too hard to hate her even more. Hell, it wasn't that hard as it was. But HER FUCKING Cain had to be the bearer of bad news. It wasn't like her heart wasn't breaking as it was. But Cain? "DG, Her Majesty is asking for you. It is time to replace Zipper-Head's marbles. DG, I was and am much obliged for your help. You have helped give me something I was dreaming of. If you ever need me I will be in Central City." Cain watched her with worried eyes.

_Ohhh. DG? Are you going to cave this easily? Oh how utterly pathetic. You disgust me. All you do is mope and whine about how it isn't your fault. Well I got news for you sweetie. Who found the witch? Hmmm? Who let go? Who RAN AWAY? Oh is that guilt I'm feeling? Oh it is. Sweetie you're going to need more guilt than that for what you've done. If you hadn't let the witch out, guess who would have a wife? If you hadn't heard her, guess who would have his marbles? If you hadn't let go, who wouldn't have been possessed? If you hadn't ran after, guess who wouldn't have been caught by the Papay?_

'Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!' DG felt terrible. She knew Raw was coming. She had to pull herself together. If only a little. DG closed her eyes and allowed light and magic to flood her senses and push away the dark feelings she held in her heart.

"Oh, yes, Cain! I nearly forgot you were leaving and I was putting his brain back in. Are you staying until after that? I thought Glitch had wanted to meet you again. But if not I will say my goodbyes, now. My brain just leaves me sometimes. Much like Glitch's… except of course I have all my marbles. I just seemed to have lost control and I tend to ramble when that happens. Seriously though, I am sure that you need to be on your way. Mr. Cain, I am sorry I am not letting you get a word in edgewise!" DG took a deep breath and eyed Cain warily.

"Princess, I will stay until you have finished with the operation. Glit-Ambrose said he would rather meet me again than to have never remembered me. I'm also waiting for you to say you need us. I know you, kid. You're laying this down too quickly for it to be you. I want to know what you're not telling us. DG, you understand that when I made that promise I never thought that it would lead me this far. I never break a promise and I was only requested to go with you as far as I was able and willing to go. I went above and beyond that call because I do care, DG. For you, Raw, and Glitch; you all have saved me from something I would be ashamed of and of something that would not honor the memory of Adora. You helped me find Jeb. I think that without any of you I wouldn't have been able to do those things." DG noticed Cain had gotten much closer than she had wanted him to be. Now standing only a foot from the lavish dark navy blue bed she sat in the middle of. His boots didn't make a noise as he made his way a little closer to the edge on the bed. She was sure it was at the fault of the plush black carpet.

_Oh. Do you fear your Tin Man, hearing your heart knocking against the Tin Box you have shut it so tightly in? I hear it. You want to know what it sounds like? Okay I'll tell you anyway. A slow steady sound started in her head; Bum-bum-bum bum-bum-bum. Just over and over. It wants out. You should hear it when you dream. It gets faster and faster until I fear it might just pop the hinges off, and run out of your chest! Leaving you dying, all alone in this world of doubt, guilt, tears, and war; but don't fear, When that happens I grow close and hold the Tin tightly. It's for your own good. So go on tell your little Tin Man, tell him you love him. Weep to him about me. Tell him about the tin you're trapped in. He would be disgusted. He would hate you for thinking him able to love you. His wife just died! Do you really think it could happen? Him to fall in love with you? Ha! You make me sick. Have a spine you little witch._

During this hale of insults and doubts Cain had gotten close enough to lean over the bed to get a good look at her. She looked at him with near dead eyes. Her soul was leaving her. Her fire near extinguished. She had only been in the O.Z. for a fucking week. How could she have gotten this weak in a week! She didn't start like this! Hell she didn't even finish like this! She had to figure it out soon! Or else she fear the worst would come to her and her world. DG gasped when she realized that Cain was near on top of her. Keep in mind it was not quite the emotion on his face she wanted. The face she wanted was more like a sex deprived wild animal, which was going to take off her clothes and ravage her without holding back and worrying. But no the face she got was worried and slightly confused. Not even a hint of arousal. In fact it kind of turned her off even more.

"DG, tell me you don't need nor want me here, and I'll leave and not look back. Look into my eyes, and tell me. I am worried, that you're going to do something stupid. But this time I won't be there to save your ass. Do you even realize how you've scared Raw? He can't tell what you're feeling." His eyes were trying hard and steely. DG feared she wouldn't be able to look much longer, "DG, you're not just hurting yourself anymore. So tell me what the hell is going on or I swear to Ozma, that I will shake it out of you!" Cain never threatened. Well he, at least never threatened her. Threaten other people sure. But, never DG.

"Cain, I can't say I don't want you here. Hell I can't even say I don't need you," the words flew from her lips before she could control them, "Fuck it! I am not even sure I can handle you not being here. But you have your own shit to fuck with. I have heaps of fucking heavy shit that you don't need or probably want to help me sift through. All I know is you need that new chance. It's the least I can do. You have helped me more than you needed to. You helped me save my sister.. You helped me get out of trouble. Hell, you gave me much more than I can give to you. So Cain I want you here. But you deserve this and I can't wait to break down after you and Raw leave. Because you don't need my shit piled on you, too.. Go on with your life. If it makes you feel any better I am pretty sure that Azkadellia is going to help me."

_Help… you don't deserve help. You deserve to rot in your hole. You've dug your grave. Just jump._

Ignoring the voice she continued, "Ambrose will help. Not with my shit, just help me through the ceremonies and things of the like. No worries. When," _and if,_ "I get through my shit you will have forgotten about me. At least I hope you would have. I am so not worth it. Trust me, I know. All I do is cuss like a sailor and pretend that no one notices. So, Mr. Cain, I say goodbye because I have been assured by my dearest mother that I will not really have much energy post magically brainifying Glitch. Raw, the same goes for you! I will be fine. Just do me a favor both of you!" DG saw that Raw had been hovering over the door since she started her little speech. When DG felt that Raw had shuffled far enough into the room for her to finish, she noticed that Kalm was not clinging to him like usual and that he was much cleaner than yesterday. She realized that a bath might have been in her best interests last night rather than sleep. "Cain, Raw, you both understand that it is not because I don't want you here. Rather that if you are here I fear I won't be able to,"

_Break down? Leave your Cainy feelings behind? Die? Did I hit a mark sweetie?_

"sort through this and I would rely on you guys for support. What I am saying is I need to catch myself and not have you do it for me. Like a muscle if you have it supported and not doing anything it will become weak and useless. But if you work it and give it stuff to do then it will grow stronger." She was relieved when she saw she dodged the bullet and they were going to leave, "So come on I have some marbles to put in!" DG got out of bed and quickly walked through the dark depressing room. She knew that either she would die of exhaustion sooner or later or some renegade Long-Coats would finish her off. Either way her life would be short and unfulfilling.

_It's better this way. Your heart might stop beating. But no fears I will always be with you. Even after your heart sings it's last song. I will be waiting for you when you go to Hell. After all it is your fault._

DG made her way down the dark corridor. Stopping short when she saw a door to her, left open. Glancing in she saw her mother and Glitch speaking about the magic. She hesitated for a second. She was being one of the most proactive people in destroying her current stability..

"Your Majesty, are you sure that there is no possible way to keep my memories? Keep my memories? Keep my memories? Keep my memories?" DG saw the synapse coming. But was surprised that her, mother allowed it to go on so long.

"Ambrose! I am sorry but I fear that there is now way." She saw Lavender cut in placing a hand on Ambrose's shoulder. DG saw Lavender glace over and remove her hand before addressing her, "Ah! DG, excellent my dear, let's begin shall we? Ambrose, DG, are we ready?" DG nodded feeling the knots begin to form. Pushing that feeling aside when she saw Glitch nod. _Oh sweet girl, you know you are probably the best friend they have._ She forced happiness into every single pore of her and pretended she was well and truly happy for her friend, "DG, Darling, would you stand behind Glitch?" DG just noticed that on the dark oak desk behind Glitch rested a brain in a jar. She assumed that it must be Glitch's. Not bothering to look around the room further she made her way to Glitch and stood behind him. "Good Girl! Now place your hands on his head, and close your eyes and let the light flood through you." DG did as her mother instructed. If she fucked this up it would be bad.

_Like Glitch being dead bad. Right? Oh wait he's pretty much already dead isn't he? Leaving you, behind to slowly die with me, whispering sweet everythings, in your ear._

'Shut up trying to concentrate.' She thought. Letting the light flow and take over her being. She vaguely heard Lavender telling her that she was doing good and to focus on Ambrose's brain and restoring it. She focused and she felt it moving and then black.

_Did you just pass out? You did! You are truly worthless._

-38 minutes later-

DG woke hazy with three people hovering over her..

"DG up. Not need Raw. Just tired." Raw said confidently. She wished she could be as confident. She blinked rapidly, seeing Cain, Raw, and Glitch hovering over her. It was unsettling at best.

"Hello, Your Highness. I offer you my thanks realigning my brain into its proper setting. But you have sent Mr. Cain here into an awful worry. Would you be so kind and relax your overly gun happy friend." Ambrose was stiff and proper. It was going to be just peachy fucking keen.

"Cain, did you draw your gun on poor Ambrose? You should know better!" She said mock scolding him. _Oh my dearie, you are falling apart. Right before my very eyes_. The evil cackle was back. She grinned and held out her hand for Cain to take. Take it he did pulling her upright he looked her up and down.

"See, just as I told you. Magic is a fickle creature, Mr. Cain. It took much magic from her. I wouldn't be surprised if she felt dizzy and sick at the moment." The Queen look at them, "Now your and Raw's carriage awaits! I am sure you both wish to leave quickly."

"Yeah! Come on guys! Time to get out of here! Whoa!" She braced herself for the ground to come at her hard and fast. But she was pulled into warm arms. Cain arms to be exact. Sure not the way she would like but Cain arms none the less.

"How about you get carried, Princess? You're still to wobbly to walk on your own." She gasped when Cain picked her up easily and held her bridal style with much ease. No don't swoon. Remember he would hate you! You can't expect him to love you. You are the reason his wife is dead. 'Shut up!' DG thought frantic for relief. She snuggled into him and the voice seemed to vanish.

--

When they finally got down the stairs and DG had disentangled herself from Cain, she went to hug Raw. "Don't worry about me. Watch out for Kalm for me. Keep yourself safe. That's my royal command. I don't want to have to banish you to your realms. But I will." DG muttered into his ear. Raw looked concernedly at her. Knowing that it would be within her right. She smiled, let go, and pushed him into the carriage.

Then she made her way to Cain. She was grateful for her mother having to stay and sort out how they were going to Finaqua. She wrapped her arms tightly around him thankful that the hum of the terrible voice was gone if but for a moment.

"Cain, I am going to miss you. But you have to promise me you are going to take care of yourself. You also have to promise not to worry about me. Got it?"  
"DG, I can't promise you I won't worry but I will take care."

"It's really all I can ask for" DG sighed. She wished she could bottle Cain scent. Just keep it around so she could feel as safe as this all the time. "Goodbye, Cain." She tried to push away.

"DG, Raw and I are coming to see you in a month. We will decide then if we continue working with what we are doing, or if you need us. So you best sort through your shit quickly." DG groaned and tried to shift away.

"Cain, please, don't do that. Please, I will be fine eventually." Amazingly the voice didn't start.

"You have no choice DG. I will see you in a month."

Then he was gone and the carriage was gone.

--Villianious scene if you care little for these scenes and I would not blame you, it could be relevant. But you have your own free will. So feel free to skip. But you might find it cool.—

"That little bitch! He can't come back! But she will know! How can I stop this?" Said one

"Well you could kill them both!" Said another

"It wouldn't work sister of mine. Do you not understand we need this little wretch? Be it just for a short while. But we need her to give into us. She has to." Said a third.

"Oh she will. Just you wait sisters. We can make her feel so bad that she will want to slit her wrists. Then we will take our chance! Offer her a solution to this problem." All cackled evilly as they watched Cain's carriage disappear from their basin.

--

TBC

--

Disclaimer: I don't own it. But I do own the movie now! :)

Authors Note: Yo peoples! I am so sorry it has taken soooo long! Thanks to my beta Nita (NAWag1R) for the quick edit! (YOU ROCK!) Now to you lovely reviewers! NAWag1R (My wonderful beta), She'sGotHighHopes (First reviewer 3), Donna8 (She called my voice scary... I would say it is Hella scary!), blackhairdye (She was scared of my out burst... :) I am just really excitable!), greenriverkillerfan (Simple and straight to the point :) I did write more) I love you all! and you closet readers love you! :) BTW if you are under 18 you probably shouldn't read (- for legal stuff!) Just saying! Press the lovely lavender button please!


	4. Chapter 4

**One Month...**

**--**

--Bad guy section--

The dark, dank cave inhabited by the sisters had become bigger. The sisters were working their magic and creating a fortress in order to gain control of the remaining Long Coats and rally people for their army.

"Sister, I am in need of your assistance. She is resisting. It has been a month. We should have wormed our way in! We should not be this far behind! We should have control of her body. Her ceremony is coming up shortly. That is when I wish to attack! If I don't have complete control we will not be able to take the kingdom," the sister growled. Her second sister was looking through the ingredients. The multicolored bottles and jars were labeled poorly and the dust had settled on them so thick it was a wonder how they knew which from which.

"Tamera, do you think I do not know? I have tried to get her under our control. Her dreams are helping little. I am assuming that it might be the work of one Wyatt Cain. I thought we had her mother under enough control to keep him, and her other friends, at bay. But he and the others seem to be the only reason she keeps going. They are to be coming. Wyatt Cain is the one thing we cannot get through. Also if we kill him she will know. She will feel our presence, even if she doesn't realize at first. She will know. I just have the hope some ill fate will interrupt. Lavender is ours though. We can have her send him far enough away, they could never have contact," she said watching as the girl they spoke of walked to join her dear sister in the gardens. Whenever she neared Azkadellia, the Sisters' sight was taken, as was their hearing. The elder sister felt them being watched, the Sisters' were sure of that..

"Tamera, perhaps if we add Wolf's claw, it might strengthen our hold on her!" the sister said, holding said item.

"No it will not work. If she has not succumbed we need more time. But I fear we have none."

--

"DG, we are being watched." Azkadellia said, as she held her sisters hand. They sat in the rose garden. Almost three weeks ago did they move back to Finaqua. They were given their previous rooms, and resumed, what DG, assumed was normal before that fateful day.

"I know. I've been feeling it. It seems only when we are together does the voices and eyes stop. Well an-" DG stopped. She knew that it would be the wrong the thing to admit to. She would've loved to think her sister wouldn't rat her out, but she was just too afraid to give The Queen any leverage.

"What voices are you hearing? I haven't heard any." DG saw the concerned look on Azkadellia's face. DG felt kind of bad about not telling her sister, but she had to know that she wouldn't tell their mother.

"Will you tell The Queen?"

"No. She was wrong when she sent away your friends, and I was too late to tell you that there was another way to restore Ambrose's brain so that he would remember. I don't understand why our mother did that. She must have known about the other way. She hasn't been doing anything for the people. She has been doing even less right with you." DG watched Azkadellia's face go steely. The garden they sat in had mountains of flowers. A majority was roses.. Every color of rose was there. Lavender added to the bare spots. Lotuses sat on the small pond to their left. A small two person metal and tiled table sat near the waters edge that still held the ruminates of the sister's breakfast.

"Alright, Az. And thank you, for saying that. I just wish The Queen would see that. Right after the witch died I started having these voices. It's female and gritty. I don't know what to do. My dreams are taken over by the voice. It's just so strong. It doesn't want me to feel any sort of happiness. I just keep having the guilt pushing in. It started getting stronger since Cain left.

--**Flash Back. Not to be confused with **_**this or **__this. _**:)--**

**The day after Cain left had been the hardest. The voice had began again full force. The beginning hadn't been so bad. **

_Darling, you should know, it's your fault. You caused these problems. _

**She had ignored that. She tried to ignore that being repeated for the rest of the day. That was until 5:40 p.m.. It got stronger, it tried to tell her that it would be easier for her to just give in. To give herself completely over to it, and it would handle everything, and protect her. After dinner, when she was getting ready for bed, was when it was almost crippling. **

_It's your fault. It's your fault! Cain is miserable because of you. Your sister has nightmares because of you. Ambrose had his brains taken because of you. Raw got hurt by the Papay. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. _

**She pulled herself into a ball, trying to get rid of the loud voices. **

_It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. Don't you understand? Cain would be with his wife. He would have seen his son grow up. Raw would've been with his people. He wouldn't have been the Witch's little seer. Ambrose would've continued being the Queen's adviser. Azkadellia wouldn't be going through this. The nightmares wouldn't be there. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. _

**The voice had become sing song just screaming over and over again the same sentence. She knew it was her fault. She knew that if she hadn't heard the voice… things would've been different.**

_It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. You should know, that you are the dark one. You heard the voice. You heard it. You must be the dark one not your sister. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault. _

**She started to cry. She knew it was her fault. She knew it was all her fault. How could it not be? It was her fault that Cain was in this position. It was her fault Raw and Kalm had those terrible scars. It was her fault Ambrose lost his marbles. It was her fault. It was her fault. It was her fault. She curled tighter into a smaller ball. She didn't hear the door open. She didn't sense Ambrose checking in on her.. She didn't know he hadn't told anyone. **

**She just knew all the pains she felt. **

_Your fault. Your fault. _

**The voice began cackling. The menace, was clear. She feared that **

**The next day she had stayed next to her sister. When she was near her sister the voices stopped. Since that night she had moved into a room next to Azkadellia and on the trip asked if she could sleep in her tent. She knew something was wrong and was trying to shield herself from the voice.**

**--End flash back--**

"Oh, DG, I am so sorry I didn't catch it before. I felt something, but I wasn't aware of what it could be. I just assumed it was the lingering effects of the Witch's reign. I couldn't imagine that something like this was happening, to you. You're so incredibly strong that I just assumed that you would be strong enough to block any mind manipulation. I need to know; who the other one is that makes the voices stop. The voice you hear is probably linked to that of a witch. Please, I promise not to tell mother. Our mother has turned into something dark. Something that doesn't understand her own daughter. You must understand that it is imperative that we have as many people that keep the voice away as possible. You are my sister and I am concerned that not only are you not able to shield this voice, but also that you haven't told anyone about this and I need to know how deep it has wormed it's way in." DG knew that her sister's eyes were boring into her.

"It's Cain. He makes the voice go away. I don't know how. I don't even know why he makes it go away. But he does. But you can't tell him. You just can't. It's my fault he's not with his family. It's my fault that all of this has come up." DG said in one breath. She saw the shocked look on her sister's face.

"Oh dear… I can't in good consciousness not tell him. He needs to be made aware of this. He worries about you. Before he left he told me to keep an eye on you." DG groaned. If Cain knew he would just think she was weak. She couldn't have him hating her more than he already did.

"He doesn't hate you."

"You're right. He pities and hates me. So it's even better." DG snorted. She hated feeling sorry for herself. But she knew it was just a matter of time before Azkadellia started doing the same. DG knew that in a short while she would have to begin distancing herself from her. But it just felt so good to not have that voice running through her head over and over again. It just hurt to know that it would come back.

"I have to go Az. I'll see you later." DG quickly left only to have the voice return mockingly.

_You are a stupid wench aren't you? But that's alright. You have me. You keep Cain away. Lie to him. Cheat and steal. It's prefect. You'll never be able to have friends. You'll never have anyone that loves you. You'll just die in a loveless marriage. With children that bring you little joy. It's just how it has to be. Because that is how your life is. Because you are a horrible person. You heard the voice. You caused all the death and destruction. It's your fault._

She just wished she had the courage to kill herself and be done with it.

--Two days later--

She was glad Cain and Raw ended up not coming. It made her life simple. They had sent letters that they were not able to come. She thanked whatever god was there that was looking out for her today. Two more days and her life would've been hell avoiding Cain and Raw. But she had no worries about that and the voice hadn't started in yet today.

She was very pleased…

At least until, "I'm staying."

--TBC--

DUH, DUH, DUH!!  Who was it? Hmmm? DO you know? As always thanks to you closet readers and special thanks to those who review. My god is Nita, (NAWag1R) she is the fabulous beta that makes this readable. Now to my lovely reviewers, She'sGotHighHopes, as always the first to review, and tell me how it was. KLCthebookworm, had a pretty funny review. Don't worry, there will still be plenty o' angst. Velara, was simple, and a little concerned. :) I did write more! I love you all! You are some of the coolest people I know! 3

Now on to my shameless need money plug, I opened a shop of Cafepress I have one design that is "I Belong in the O.Z." on a button and on a jr. raglan shirt, now my lack of funds means I do not have a plus account there (60 bucks a year... I can't swing that right now.) mostly because I am cheap and have no money... I think the design is really cool. So if you are so inclined go to my homepage, and buy one. It's 22.95 + shipping, and handling, (Not my choice. I wanted it to be only like 15 bucks. But if I did that I would actually get money taken from me.) You have the choice, of blue, black, and pink, sleeves. :) If you are an X-Files fan I do also have an XF shirt. Also if you want to make a request go for it. I will try to my best ablity and will put it up. :) Also if you give me your e-mail address, and you sign up adn sell crap CP pays me 5 of their share, as it does with you when I sell stuff. At least I think it does. :) End shameless plug

So like no smut or cussing really... I am weirded out myself... but anywho it's raining here and I want to get this up before power goes out. LOVE YOU ALL!

Press the lavender button, it makes me happy


	5. Chapter 5

**Reservations**

**--**

Azkadellia flagged Ambrose over to the witch's large study in the Tower. It was covered in black, dark blue, and emerald green marble. The only items that were not made up of that, were the golden globe, the two red couches and the mahogany desk chair. Ambrose strode toward Azkadellia with measured and secure steps. Not the uncertain and slightly clumsy steps of the once Glitch.

"Azkadellia, my dear, you look so tired. You need sleep." Ambrose said taking her hand and placing his long elegant hand on the small of her back to guide her to her morbidly grey room.

Azkadellia stopped moving and looked up at Ambrose pleading him to stop and let her speak. Ambrose obliged to the silent request.

"Thank you. Ambrose, I fear for my sister and ourselves. Our mother has become a cruel woman only caring for the stability of this family and she is caring less for the country's people and more her own power and retaking of the throne. I fear that she may have destroyed DG. I know you don't remember that you helped retake the O.Z. but I need you to try. The Queen has blocked those memories and I need you to try and remember. I know I am repeating myself in different words; but I need you to this so I can at least put some worry to rest." Azkadellia watched him closely trying to see that spark of recognition to DG as when he was Glitch. She saw it. It flashed if but for a second. But it was enough to give her hope that he would be able to remember if she kept speaking of DG and their adventure.

"Azkadellia, DG is a strong girl and I need you to tell me everything. What you've felt, what you've heard, to have caused such concern. I have a very dark feeling about what is to come. We leave for Finaqua tomorrow and I must know everything before any more damage is done." Ambrose pulled her down on to the couch and dragged her close in a strong embrace.

"Ambrose, we've been watched.. I can stop it. I think DG must know. My mother might already be lost. I've also heard whispers of faceless people. They are nowhere but everywhere. I think there might be another witch on the loose and I know I haven't the power to stop it. I just have enough to keep it out of my head, and out of my conversations. What with Cain and Raw gone, I fear it has begun to unravel DG.

"Raw, though she blocked him, knows something is wrong, but can't stay because of Kalm, and The Queen, and even with his limited healing ability he would be a large help for us. Cain is excellent at reading DG and extraordinarily capable of taking her head on and getting her to spit almost anything out. But again she hasn't given him much to go on. Just before he left he told me that I had to keep an eye on her and keep her out of trouble. He knows something too. He just doesn't know what it is.

"I worry that I might not be able to reach him in time to save my sister. Please, Ambrose you have to remember! I need you to remember. DG needs you to remember." Azkadellia pled for Ambrose's memories to return. She looked him deep in his eyes. Her eyes darted behind him to see if anyone had come in since her speech. She felt the pressure to give into the people that were trying to listen in. She felt them try to push through all the barriers to watch their exchange.

"DG! I know she's been acting weird. But I can't remember.. It's like a cloud shrouding some things in shadows. I can remember everything of my life prior to the brain removal. I can remember a margin of the beginning of after the surgery. I can kind of remember her. But all of them are so jumbled. Azkadellia, I don't know how much help I will be but I will try."

--Later that night--

"Ambrose…" a small voice broke through his semi-unconscious mind. His eyes flickered open slightly. Squinting against the harsh light he saw Azkadellia hovering over his bed a concerned look in eye light purple eyes. Her hair hadn't been brushed and she still had her dressing gown on.

"Yes, Azkadee?" Ambrose asked, slightly startled by her nearness. The room was brightly light even with the lack of windows. He knew she had used magic to drag all the light out.

"Azkadellia, you should be resting. Not worrying. You're finally free of the witch please just go back to sleep we will deal with DG shortly."

"Ambrose, that's just it I can't sleep! I tried, I just keep having nightmares. I would go sleep with DG, but I want her to get as much sleep as possible since Cain left. I'm sure this won't happen once we leave this horrid place. But will you let me sleep here tonight? Just tonight! I swear it won't happen again. Please, I just can't sleep!" Azkadellia looked a little frantic at the aspect of going back to her own room in the dark.

Ambrose nodded and scooted over to allow her room to get into the large dark red queen bed.. Her smile made his heart do a strange little flip-flop. He felt the blood leave his brain when Azkadellia slipped out of her robe revealing her small black slip of a night gown. It started after a deep boat neck and stopped just above the knee blue lace started and finished the short dress. He knew he would have a problem in the morning but he didn't really care as long as her small body was pressed against his.

"Not good thoughts!" He muttered just low enough for Azkadellia, not to hear.

She slid under the blankets and her naked legs brushed against his clothed ones. She flipped on to her side, and her breath evened out quickly. When her entire body relaxed and Ambrose was sure she slept he turned over to see her facing him; her eyes had gone into R.E.M. sleep. Ambrose slid his nimble, long finger across her slightly shallow cheek making a mental note to get her some more food.

The hand moved to her neck caressing it. He felt the pulse under his finger tips; it was a strong steady beat. He moved down to her shoulder. His and her pale skin seemed to mix together so well. He froze when she sighed and squinted. He hoped she wouldn't wake. He was loving mapping out her body and watching her sleep.

Azkadellia just sighed again and snuggled against his warmth. Ambrose bit back the groan that was in his throat. He wished he didn't feel this. He wished that he could understand the sudden fall for this girl. He just couldn't believe how easy falling was. He sure as hell didn't look before being pushed. He just blindly fell, into the pool of infatuation. Though he might be taking another plunge very shortly if she kept being the honest, kind, loving person, she surely was before the witch.

Taking plunges terrified Ambrose as well as thrilled him. Ambrose blanched when her hip pressed against his. His breath caught in his throat when she started slowly thrusting against him in her sleep.

Azkadellia let out a soft moan when she ground her groin into his, "Amb-" she let out in a sigh.

Groaning Ambrose pushed her back slightly, "Please, Az, stop," Ambrose groaned again when she came back thrusting again. Ambrose was torn whether to just ride this out and enjoy i, or if he should go pace in the middle of the room as a proper gentleman would do.

He chose the latter. As he climbed out of the bed he was assaulted with the cold air and the bed looked twenty times more appealing over the pacing. But he was a proper gentleman and would suffer for her modesty. Or the lack there of.

--Morning--

Ambrose woke with start. The first thing he noticed was the icy air around him. The next was that he was on the black couch in the center of the ugly dark brown room. The large black bed sat with Azkadellia in the center of it in the center of the room. She looked like an angel in the bed with her black hair fanning around her head.

Ambrose slowly sat up, remembering the reason why he lay on the couch. He got off the couch and moved over to the bed.

Shaking Azkadellia, softly, "Azkadee, wake up."

"Go 'way! I's eeping!" Ambrose laughed at her unintelligible garble.

"Azzee, wake up!" Azkadellia shot straight up and hit him in the head.

"Oh my Ozma! I am so sorry Ambrose! I didn't me-" Azkadellia tried to get out of the bed to help him.

"No! Don't get up! I'm fine. We've got work to do. You write a letter to Cain. I'll find out about Raw. If DG, is going to survive whatever is going on… well she'll need some help."

--TBC--

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait! I got side tracked with real life. So if you guys didn't notice this is from before they moved to Finaqua. I can't decide whether a part two to this, is necessary, or if I should just go to more angst. I hope you do like this even though it is only A/A fluff. So tell me…

I LOVE MY EDITOR NITA! SHE IS THE COOLEST MOST ROCKINEST PERSON ALIVE RIGHT NOW!

So as always, thanks to my glorious reviewers, btw, I give people who review virtual cookies! I WUV YOU MY REVIEWERS YOU ARE SO FREAKING AWESOME! KLCtheBookworm (You were the first; you can be my guest and rub it in to She'sGotHighHopes), She'sGotHighHopes (You are totally in the right to be freaking out. But no worries! I said before hand I hate character death and I'm total die hard shipper.), Velara, (Yeah I'm sure a few people felt like that.), jessiechaos (You guessed right. But shhh! Don't tell anyone!) :)

I love you all! BTW X-Files 2: I Want to Believe is coming out Friday! I am so thrilled! I am so psyched!


	6. Chapter 6

Fixer upper

--****

Cain grunted as he stood from the mid sized bed that was pushed against the wall of the still shabby room of the Tin Men head quarters. The old wallpaper was peeling revealing a dirty, cracked, once-white wall. The flooring was disgusting. The desk was held together by little more than glue and the rusted nails but this room had served as his home for a little over two days now. He now knew that anything over two pounds on the desk and it would collapse.

He also knew that the beds had to be replaced. Not only were they old as hell, but most of the frames probably wouldn't support a one hundred pound man. The closets were fine though. A fresh coat of paint and some fresh air and it would be fine. These were all on the list and the list was a long one. But Cain was confidant that he would be able to be finished soon. After all it was just some elbow grease.

No the fixing won't be hard. It'll be the finding of the volunteers. That was where he was worried. He had Jeb and a minimal amount of his soldiers. Most of the other Resistance Fighters were spreading the news and telling those who were in hiding or freeing those stuck in the tin suits. Cain didn't know how many were stuck or how many were hiding. Cain just needed more help.

Yesterday was spent making fliers. Almost 100 were made and at least 50 went up through the streets of Central City. The flier simply stated that the Tin Men were back at work and anyone interested in the positions was to go to the original office.

Cain hoped that today twenty or so would show up. Until then he would go out and buy several gallons of white, grey green, grey blue and black paint.

--

Cain walked down the road in Central City. He took a left at "Quagmire" and walked into the small hardware store that held what he hoped most of what was needed.

"What can I do you for?" An older man probably 20-30 years older than Cain, had suspicious eyes, and he kept his form tense.

"I'm a Tin Man, I need paint. Lots of paint," Cain said.

"Tin Men?! They've been reestablished? The witch is really dead? Azkadellia is free?" The man rushed out questions before any could be answered. It caused Cain's lips to form a small smile. Everyone was still so scared that this was to lure them into a false sense of security. Before Cain answered he looked around the small shop. It held all the essentials on the selves; hammers, screwdrivers, screws, nails, paint brushes, buckets. He was sure there was more in the back. The walls were a warm honey color with soft blue selves lining the walls and a few were free standing.

"Yes. Yes. And do you think the Princess is innocent." Cain knew that there was some animosity towards the elder Princess. He knew it was misplaced. But it was as it was. Her face was the one that terrorized them.

"Of course! She came in here with the Prince Consort and her sister. They were the sweetest girls. The littler of the two, Ozma rest her soul, accidentally knocked something over and she was apologizing almost every five minutes even after they fixed it. She was near tears when I gave her a cookie. She said that she was very sorry and couldn't take the cookie because she had done something bad and then she said she would bring something for me the next time she came in. Her sister was almost as apologetic. She also didn't accept the cookie. I know good people. Neither them girls deserve what they got. Too many people mucking up both girls names."

Cain smiled, and even though he knew that everything would be announced shortly. A ball was supposedly to be scheduled before the annual is over. "The younger girl isn't dead." That stopped the man. His eyes were wide and his jaw was almost to the floor.

"But I know she had a funeral! We all mourned the loss of the little girl. My wife and I even went to her grave once. Just before the witch fully took over." The man still had a look of disbelief on his face.

"It was a fake. She is alive and well. I've seen her. Now I need a dozen gallons each of white, grey blue, and some grey green. I also want 2 gallons of this color you have on your walls. Now how much will that be?" Cain watched as the man pulled himself together and made his way to the back.

--

An hour later the man was coming and going through the back door carrying gallons of paint with him.

"How, you going, to carry this Tin Man?" the man asked.

Cain sighed. He hadn't completely thought this through. "Do you have a cart? Or a wagon?"

"I got a wagon. I am going to need you to pay for that. This is a lot of stuff I am giving away as is.."

"There is no need for you to give this away. I will pay in full." Cain looked a little irritated with the assumption. He had the Queen's go ahead to spend the money to set up again. He had several thousand Platinums. The Queen expected the money to be gone and he sure as hell was going to try.

"No one removes me from my princess's side without some form of consequence." Cain muttered darkly. The elder man paid no heed to either things and continued puttering around trying to find everything needed.

"I think you'll need some sand paper? Paint brushes too I think. The wheel barrel. Hmm. I think that's all you need for now… unless you have anything to add," The man looked up at him, after he finished loading the wheel barrel.

"That's fine. I'll be back soon for more things. Thank you!" Before the man could protest Cain put 20 Platinums on the counter and left the building.

--Tin Men HQ—

"Dad!? Where are you!? We need to get to work! You can't possibly be sleeping!" Jeb Cain wandered through the old building.. The building may be ugly and run down… but… well at least dry wall wasn't needed. Some putty sure. But not any dry wall. The walls were a dirty grey, some areas were greyer than others… but it just needed a little bit of time… and a lot of effort.

Jeb was still wandering around the building when Cain came in with his wheel barrel and a handfull of men from outside. Work was ahead.

"Jeb, get down here we have work to do!" Cain called up to his blonde boy.

"I was looking for you! This place is a mess! Orders, Sir?" Jeb came down the stairs and straightened up when he noticed the men standing in the hall.

"Everyone needs to take a few sheets of sandpaper and start scrubbing the walls down. I'll start sweeping, and pulling up whatever flooring it around."

Cain saw to it the commands were taken and started before he started his own job. It was going to take a huge amount of hard work to make this place what it once was. He just hoped he would be back in time for DG. She was so obstinate about not having him there. He had orders. But DG was more important than those.

--tbc--

Alrighty... so yeah... I decided to make a Cain chapter! I hope no one minds. I think it might be a little ooc... sorry... I am trying... : It would have been up last night... because Nita ((My lovely fantabulous goddess of a beta)) was done with it _last night..._ but I being me got distracted and ended up reading a 90, some odd thousand word X-Files fiction! It was a great fic too! :) Lots of S.M.U.T. You might wonder why I did that... well I have a new rating... S.M.U.T otherwise known as Sexual Mature Unisex Themes. And I manged to work the word sex in there twice! :)

Anway now there _will_ actually be another chapter associated with Cain. The next chapter. You guys have no say in this. It is already kinda written. Ohhhh! BTW everyone who reviews gets a wallpaper! It is adorable... I have like two... and they'll be on my Deviantart name for them... the rest of ya will just have to guess. So reviewers (She'sGotHighHopes ((You were the first one to review! You're my favorite today)), KLCTheBookWorm ((Oh yes... cookies rule. A/A rules too! :))), and AmericanFairy ((you said that this story quote "Rocks my socks off!" Oh yeah! I rocks! YAY! :) Hope this was up to par)) just tell me your resolution on your computer. I currently have 1280x800 but it is easy to resize. As always closet reviewer I love you! :) I wish you'd leave a review but I love you still.

Also so everyone is pleased...

DISCLAIMER: I own Tin Man. I own Tin Man. I own Tin Man. I own Tin Man. I own Tin Man. Nope... it didn't work... :\ Ker-sigh... I don't own Tin Man.

Also for those of you who have seen X-Files: I Want to Believe... it wasn't good. But it wasn't horrid! It was like an alright poorly constructed to many OCs slightly OOC fanfiction. Just like seasons 8 and 9... and a little bit of 7. Or the "Three of a Kind" episode. But everyone look past that. You have to understand that they have been so far away from it... for way too long. Sooth the aches with fan fiction. If you haven't read Donnilee, go search for her in google. All of it is rated NC-17. If you only read here... go on to the Gossamer. ((just type Gossamer X-Files)) You must just ignore the movie... but watch it many times. Just so they have more money and will do _my_ movie. Meaning M+S are back at the FBI and on the X-Files. Baby William doesn't exist. Dogget, and Ryres were just mere nightmares. ((No offense to those of you who like them.)) MS are sleeping together. In the back of a car. In the living room. In the kitchen. In the dining room. In the office. Where ever. SPOILER!! Scully isn't a peditrician! Mulder is not Grizzly Adams! They both try... It's not working. END SPOILER!! If you want to check my profile after I give you the link, I have XF walls there too. :) So yeah... don't be so harsh. It wasn't the worst X-File. It wasn't among the best but It wasn't the worst. :)

I am done... :) Catch you later.


	7. Chapter 7

Work in progress

((Disclaimer: You think I have money? Well then I would be much happier and not this angsty would I? Hmm? I would say I wouldn't write this… but honestly I will write FF for my own book or show or whatever.))

((Tiny bit of OOCness.))

--

Cain was sweeping the dust and any particles up and trying to not inhale that much obviously spacing off as he did his duties and jumped when Jeb came up behind him requesting some more sandpaper for the group. He was busy thinking of how long he needed to wait before returning to his princess…

"She's not my princess. She is the O.Z.'s princess." Cain muttered. He shook his head as if he could remove the thoughts with the vigorous movement.

--

By late afternoon the walls had all been sanded, the floors were officially clear of any material, the building was being aired out and everyone was very hungry and tired. Cain was brooding as per usual, Jeb was in charge of cooking up some food, and the rest of the men no matter how tired they were they still went about with mindless tasks like piling old broken furniture. They wanted this place back together as much as Cain did even if his reason was slightly different then theirs.

"Dad? I need to know something." Jeb broke through the Tin Man's brooding. "Dad, are you going to stay here? After we are done? Are you going to be a Tin Man again?" Jeb seemed to be a little worried over the answer.

"I think this part of my life is over. I will continue to clean this place up, and I will make sure it can work. But my life is just a big question mark right now, Jeb. I don't know if I will stay in the city. I suppose it matters what the Queen feels like doing with me, and what the princesses feel is right. Mostly it just matters what the soon to be queen wants. Jeb, do you know what you're going to do?" Cain said roughly and turned to face his son.

Jeb silently considered the question, while stirring the something in the large pot. The 'cooking' room was small. All it held was a small O.Z. version of a refrigerator with a cutting board on top of it, and a small sink across from the stove. The floor was cracked concrete, and the walls were freshly scrubbed and sanded smooth. So it wasn't all bad.

"I think I am going to go where you go; unless the Queen needs me. Do you know when the Princess's coronation ceremony is? Shouldn't it be soon? Even I know that without clean and complete Gale magic she can't hold the throne." Jeb said, as he glanced over to his father, who blanched a little at the mention of the younger princess.

"I don't know, Jeb.. Theoretically it should be within the coming month. DG is going pissed when she finds out though." Cain's lips twitched at the thought. He was going to spend all he could.

"Dad, I heard you have no limit on expenses here. You know that spending too much money here will mean money every where else will be stretched thin." Jeb's eyes twinkled as his father seemed to deflate a little, "You can't have been seriously considering spending a huge amount of money on this place?! Not only would it reflect poorly on this place but also make the Queen mad at us! I for one do not want to be sent to the Realm of the Unwanted." Jeb turned to look at Cain with a slightly bemused look on his face.

"She is the one who sent me out here against my will! DG, needed Zipperhead, Raw, and I. There is a problem, and I need to keep my promise to the Mystic Man. Jeb, you needed to see her when she woke up. She was frantic and scared. My Princess shouldn't have had that happen to her." Cain said gruffly.

"'Your' princess? I thought she was the people's princess." Jeb was now watching Cain like a hawk.

"She's not my princess. I never said she was. There is something wrong with your ears, Munchkin. It's not my fault you can't hear a simple statement!" Cain's eye twinkled, at the joke. Cain remembered the nickname he had given Jeb, when he was a boy. He was just jubilant that not only could he dodge the topic but also mange to put in something from before. Cain knew Jeb was no child. Cain knew Jeb was an almost-grown man. But Cain also knew that he was missed almost as much as he missed Jeb.

Jeb's ears burned at the nickname. Jeb also knew several things. One being that his father wasn't ready to face what DG meant to him. While it slightly irked him that DG was a mere three years older than him, he knew that she brought out the best of the Tin Man and that she was the one that helped free him not only from the Iron prison but from the absolute guilt and blood thirst that originally drove him. The guilt might still be there but it wasn't crippling.

"Dad, if you haven't noticed I am nearly as tall as you, led men into battle against a Evil Queen, _and_ against a undetermined amount of Long Coats. I am no Munchkin! I could take you and _beat _you!"

--Three Weeks Later--

The Tin Man HQ was well under way. After Jeb had told Cain to not spend every penny available and after he lost the wrestling match everything went relatively alright. The building was almost complete. The painting was done the flooring was finished. The bedrooms were finished and furnished. The only thing left was the furnishing of the main rooms.

Since the first day the fliers had been out they had gained almost thirty new men, who wanted to be Tin Men. It was almost over.

"Mails here!" one of the more burly men called out. A surprising amount of people had written to say that they were on their way to become a Tin Man. Cain had gone through each of the messages. Most said the same that they would be honored to serve the O.Z. in this way and they would be there by the end of the month. It was almost a hundred people that were coming to join. They would be sent out to restart the other Tin Men offices throughout the O.Z.. Cain couldn't wait to leave and return to the palace and check on his princess.

"Not my princess!" Cain muttered annoyed at him self for allowing the thought to surface again.

"Cain, you have something!" The man gave him the letter.

The address was from Azkadellia. Cain ripped open the envelope and read the letter.

**_Dear Mr. Cain,_**

**_I apologize if I have caught you at an inopportune moment. However I have an urgent matter at hand and I wish to inform you as to DG's mental status; as you asked me to before you left._**

**_I wish I had better news to send to you, but I fear that pleasantries will just avoid the issue. DG is in trouble. It is the only why I can say it. She has become withdrawn and fearful of almost anything and anyone. She has yet to begin her lessons the reason that is, is because she has severe headaches and it is causing problems with her concentration._**

**_I cannot say absolutely that she needs you. I also cannot say what trouble she's in. But I feel a evil presence forcing it's way into this place. I can't do this alone with only the help of Ambrose. I have already sent a message to Raw and he says that he will be here in a month, but I need another sooner._**

**_I understand if you cannot come. You have to reestablish the Tin Men and you probably have enough there to keep you busy for years; but Mr. Cain, I fear my sister is close to the end._**

**_Thank you for all that you've done. I also understand that your debt has been paid it full. However if you would come; it would be much appreciated._**

**_ Sincerely,_**

**_ Azkadellia_**

**_-TBC-_**

So as per usual my best beta ever Nita betaed this! Everyone say you love her!!

Now on to my reviewers. KLCBookWorm was the first to review. Yes Cain was going to spend it and even though I kinda wanted him to try but then I realized that it would be kinda bad... : Ahhh well! You rock! Nita you are the most awesomeness beta ever! :) Smishes you AMerican Fairy is a late adition but a welcome one to my reviewers! Yes another Cain chapter. It is a bit on a filler chapter but ah well. Also he is kinda not the head Tin Man... because you know he can't be both... :) He has to go TIn Man rescue the Princess!

Also I was wondering do you guys want her to become the queen before or after the climax? ((Minds out of the gutter! The Climaxing will be either short before or after the CLIMAX of the story... haven't decided yet. It depends on what Chris says. :) He is my smutty muse. He has been hiding as of late. :( He should be coming out to play soon. But you know the people that will actually be coming will be Cain/DG... :) Yes I felt that it was needed!

Till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Cold**

((Here be extreme sexual content in this. Ye be warned! Takes place right after the line "I'm staying." In One Month.))

--

"I'm staying."

DG stared at the man holding a duffel bag in the entry. Her mouth moved silently trying to form some sort of words. Finally her voice box managed to connect, "You are not! You leave! I am ordering you to leave! If you don't, it's exilment for you! I'll send you to-to-to I don't know! But somewhere with unscrewed-up people. Just leave!" DG fled from the entry with surprising speed.

He dropped his bag and took off after her. He followed the click of her heels on the cold marble floor. He ran up the stairs of the palace. Her shoes mocked him with the clicking. Every time he thought he was close the shoes would start clicking again. He knew he had to get her.. He saw a large brown door close and the heard the clicking stop.

He quietly stalked down the hallway. He kept a slow pace, determined not to spook the Princess. The hallway was wide and bright. There was white, white walls and the marble down in the entry was up here. A light blue runner was resting on the floor, and a table was center against the far wall with flowers in it. Portraits were scattered down the hall. But He was only interested in the door a few scant inches away from him.

He took the handle and carefully opened the door and slid inside. He was met with a darker room. The walls were a creamy blue, dark hard wood was shined to perfection, and the mahogany furniture was absolutely stunning. A fire place stood across from a massive bed. The bed had the creamy blues of the walls on it along with darker blues. Most the furniture in fact had some blue on it. The couch was occupied by the small frame of DG. She was curled up in corner of the couch.

"Cain, please just… leave. You need to go. I just can't handle it all." DG curled tighter into a ball, the voices were starting again. She didn't know how but they were.. Cain usually kept them away.

_You are worthless scum. You send him away! He need not be here. He'll only get hurt and hate you. He will only ever hate you. Love is not in your future. You know that. Cain can't help you. But no one cares about you. Your mother just wants you to forget that you were on the Other Side. She just wants to groom you and turn you into the proper princess. Why don't you let me take over? I can do what she wants and you can just float in your mind. It would be easy. Just relax and allow me to fill you. There'd be no more nightmares. Just your imagination. You just have to get rid of Cain.._

"No." Cain hadn't moved from the doorway.. He watched his princess curl up tighter. His heart hurt, and felt heavy with guilt. He should have never left. It was his fault she was like this.

"Cain, please leave. The voices will leave when you do. Whenever you are just far away but so close they start again. Please Cain, I need you to go."

In an instant he was there holding her tightly. He whispered, "Deeg. Deeg. Deeg. Tell me what's going on. Please Sweetheart. I need to know. Come on Baby. Tell me what is going on in side that head of yours. Tell me what the voices are saying. Because if you think they will go away after I leave they are lying. Please, Baby, talk to me."

"It said that you had to leave. That if you left I could just go to sleep and the nightmares would be gone and I'd just float. I'd be safe and I would be alright." DG said. She almost failed to notice the voices vanished again.

"Baby, they were lying. You can't listen to them! Please, DG, be strong. Use your light. I'll help." Cain held her tightly willing away the darkness that he was sure was consuming her. Nothing but that could draw her this far into the oblivion. Nothing could cause this much trauma, besides that. Cain had no idea how to help but he just needed to let her know he was there.

"I don't know how to Cain. I don't know how to get rid of the voices. Please, help me." DG curled tighter into him trying to escape the invisible. Cain was having a hard time trying to control himself. He was without a woman for eight long years. Driven by revenge and pain. But as soon as DG came into the picture he was hard pressed to remind himself that she was half his age. He might still feel late twentyish. But he was late thirtyish. Each time she pushed closer to him he felt a swirling of desire for her. He pushed it away annoyed, she was the only thing important not his over excited libido. Burying his face in her hair he prayed for her not to notice.

DG had managed to climb completely on to his lap and could feel his very impressive erection against her bottom. She uncurled from her ball and looked at him. Her head was tilted. Leaning forward she kissed him gently. Cain stiffened when her lips touched his. Her soft lips caressed his. He imagined that his lips were rough against her full mouth. Cain realized that he wasn't doing anything despite her attempts. His lips soon matched her motions. His tongue slipped out and stroked her bottom lip. Her mouth opened and allowed his tongue to slide in. His tongue glided over her mouth seeking out it's sweet unique slightly cherry taste. They held on to each other like life lines.

DG threw her leg over his so she was straddling him. Her fingers worked their way into his hair pulling him closer. Cain held her hips in an almost bruising grip. Moaning her name he pulled back. DG tried to follow him back but couldn't.

"Cain?" DG looked at him confused.

"DG, I need you to be absolutely sure. Because any further, and I won't be able to stop." Cain eyes watched hers waiting anxiously for her answer. She was scared but he knew her head and it had already gone through the worst of what could happen.

"Yes. Cain, I am sure. I can't live without you. You are like my air. You make the voices stop. You make my heart soar. I can never replace Adora. I know that. I know you probably will never love me. But maybe if with this night I will be able to fight whatever it is attacking. These voices can't be mine, if they disappear when you or Az is near. Just please. This night and you can leave. I swear." DG was sure that he would leave Just like everyone else. She could live with a night. Cain wouldn't. But she could.

"DG, I am not going to leave. I may not be the best with feelings. But I know one thing that you have become my first. Everything else second. You and Jeb are sharing that spot. Adora will always be with me, but you are the one now. She is my past, you are my future and I am not going to let you go.. I will be yours until you realize I am a washed up old Tin Man with the emotional range of a teaspoon." Cain pulled her closer. Placing a small kiss on her neck DG arched into him. She accepted him, and he accepted her. Nothing was stopping them now.

"Before you even think of being a gentleman, don't. You won't be taking any innocence. I am as dirty as anyone. I haven't had that many… many…" DG searched for the word

"Partners?" Cain offered.

"Yes, partners. But I have had enough to know the basics. Not to mention what I've learned reading Fan Fiction." DG smiled at the curious look that now occupied his face, "I'll tell you later. It'd kinda kill the moment here. Well I guess the moment is gone isn't it?"

"Nothing that can't be remedied." Cain said, grinning he leaned forward and pressed his lips to her. He was glad she was happy. He had missed that. He was even a little relieved that she wasn't a virgin. But he still wanted to kill whoever had seen her. She was his. At least as long as she would have him.

He was startled when her hands touched his bare chest. How that happened he didn't know but, didn't really care. Breaking the kiss, Cain shrugged out of his coat, vest, and shirt in one go allowing her to have full view of his chiseled chest. The sparse blonde hair had captured his princess's attention.. Her hand drifted across his chest. She tugged slightly on the hair with each pass. Her mouth descended to start peppering his chest with kisses.

"Deeg, get back up here." He felt rather than saw her shake her head.

DG was going to get her prize. It was like the claw machine. Seemingly unattainable, but when acquired so sweet. DG reached the top of his pants, and her eyes gleamed. She used he teeth to unzip him, and his eyes snapped open when he felt her going that far south. The sound of his zipper just shocked him. What the hell did this book "fan fiction" teach her? He grabbed her arms and hauled her up against him. Her indignant cry of "Hey!" was ignored, and his lips brought to hers. She was decidedly over dressed. His hand went to her sides grabbing the brown cotton and pulling removing their attachment. Cain had caught a glimpse of a red satin cups, attached together with cords going over her shoulders. He reapplied the pleasant welcome pressure against her mouth. Cain moved his strong, skilled hands to her fastening of the leather pants. He hadn't noticed it until now. Soft supple leather encased her legs in its ever revealing fashion. He groaned when he saw how it was fastened. Cords held the pants closed. The knot looked fairly simple but he would really rather not get them tangled. For her to remain clothed would put a long stop on this love making. DG's laughter filled the room.

"You're afraid on my pants. Oh hold on you big baby." DG stood up and started pulling at the cord that was tied it was as simple as he had thought.

"I am not afraid of them. It's the fact that if they had gotten tangled your pants would never have gotten off.." Cain reddened at the implications.

"Cain, it's alright but you are way too over dressed. Here I am almost in my underwear, and you are in shoes and pants! How fair is that?" DG laughed again. It was such a sweet sound, coming from her.

He really looked at her while she wriggled out of her pants. The red cups of her bra were nearly overflowing with her breasts. He loved how creamy her skin was. It tasted excellent too. It was more intoxicating than Papay wine, more addictive than tobacco. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Her legs were delicious. He could almost feel them from his spot on the couch. Soft and smooth would be how to describe them. Not a spot of hair on them. He would have to ask about that. It took him a moment to realize that she was waiting for him in her underclothes and her panties matched the bra. She was staring at him.

Cain stood and strode over to her small body. Her smile was contagious as they kissed. They were all smiles as they stumbled over to the massive bed in the room.

"For the love of Ozma, tell me this is your room," Cain said. He did not want to be caught. That would kill this euphoric mood.

"No worries," She managed to get out as they kissed. She waved her hand at the door and they heard the locks click into place. She waved her hand again. He supposed she did something else.

Cain pushed the bra up above the swell of her breasts. He broke their prolonged kiss to take a nipple in his mouth. DG groaned when he teased the point with his tongue. Swiping over the nipple then biting down causing a moan to come out of her beautiful lips. He switched breasts and repeated the process. Cain dropped onto the bed behind him. That allowed him better access to the rest of her body.

He nipped at the underside of her breast. He trailed nips and kisses down her stomach to her belly button where he swirled his tongue in and nipped all around it.

"Cain, if you don't get your pants off right this minute I swear I will kill you!" DG let out in a husky voice. Cain was up in a moment tugging his pants down allowing his erection to spring out, standing tall and proud. "Cain, commando? I wouldn't have pegged that for you. But thank god! Are you going to undress me fully or do I have to?" DG giggled when his literally lunged at her, and tore her underwear to shreds. His mouth was back to attacking hers. His tongue was everywhere in her mouth. The hungry kiss was nothing like the tentative first kiss they had that seemed like hours before.

DG's greedy hands went to his crotch. She stroked, pulled, and pumped experimenting to find which made what noise. Cain moaned her name as she pumped. He groaned when she pulled. He did all of it when the stroked. Their kisses were becoming sloppy as she continued her ministrations.. She spread the pre-cum over the silky head of him. She hadn't noticed his hand slipped between her legs until he was rubbing her clit. She stroked harder trying to bring as much pleasure as she was receiving. He slid two fingers into her. She was so hot and wet he was about to blow He knew he was. But he just couldn't seem to stop. He added a third finger, and pumped hard trying to get her to her release. He wanted to taste her. He had to taste her. Cain pulled out of the kiss.

"Deeg, if you don't stop this is going to be over real soon," Cain grunted when she stroked him twice more then released him, he smiled. He turned her around and promptly pushed her to the bed so her legs where hanging off.. Dropping to his knees he pressed a kiss to the inside of each thigh before getting his prize. As soon as his lips touched her nether lips she shot up, her eyes wide she stared at his bobbing head. He was doing such things she had only read about. Stars formed behind her eyes, her heart sped up and she trembled as she tried to keep the strangled cries that she knew were coming at bay.

Cain was in his own personal paradise. She tasted light of honey and cherries. Her own special taste and scent surrounded him as he licked and nipped at her. Flattening his tongue he lapped at her folds in earnest. He speared his fingers into her over and over again. DG chanted his name as the stars popped and then she felt him latch on to her clit and she exploded. She couldn't remember anything other than the extreme pleasure he had created for her. When she came to Cain was still lapping at he cleaning her as much as he could. He was getting rid of the evil that inhabited her for the month.

"Cain, Cain, Cain, come here. I need you. Now please." Cain stopped and climbed up onto the bed with her. He pressed a soft kiss against her hair line. The plush bed and bedding surrounded them. They pulled each other up to the center of the bed. Once up at the top soft kisses began. Gentle caresses, but there was nothing tentative about them. They kissed like they were familiar with years of this.. Tongues probed and lapped at each other. Lips were softly trying to merge their souls. Hands just skimmed over skin as they pulled each other closer..

The soft heat of her center found the hard burn of his as she rocked against his arousal and he ground against her soft mound. DG pulled back from the kiss to say, "Cain, now." Cain nodded and directed his hard thick length into her. He was slow and gentle barely pushing in before pulling out and going further in with each thrust.

Cain turned them so he was hovering over her thrusting into her slowly. Without warning DG wrapped her legs around him pulling him into her tight hole. They both hissed at the sudden sensation. It was amazing to both of them.

DG was so tight and small while he pushed and thrust against, her. Her whimpers drove him on. Her moans drove him faster. Her pleas had him going faster. She had him forever. He loved the feel of her. He loved the sound of his name on her lips. Cain changed the angle so every time he pushed in he would press against her clit. Each time she gasped and groaned at the sensation. If she was going to go to hell, this is the best way to go. Then again maybe the O.Z. is nicer than that. Maybe it just applied if you did it more than once with someone you hadn't given your heart. Her Tin Box had come open. But she knew that it would snap as soon as it spotted trouble. In her very blood she knew that something was coming. But right now she would allow the love she felt, as he pushed her open again and again.

DG felt every ridge and vein on Cain's penis, as he thrust in. She felt every new twist he applied. The motion was sending pleasure spikes to her brain it was like she was truly dying but in the most delicious way possible. Each time he passed over her clit, and sucked on her neck she was brought even closer to the brink.

Cain twisted his hips on the down stroke loving every mutter or gasp of 'Cain' that fled from her lips. She didn't even realize she was saying it. It made him inflate with pride and love. He was making her do these things. He was giving her pleasure and cleansing her of the evil that tried to take her.

"Cain, harder! Faster! I want it all!" DG panted and clutched to Cain. Her nails dug into his back, and her mouth sprinkled kisses over his shoulder.

Cain moved his hand down to her clit and rubbed it roughly while complying to her wishes. She had to let go before him.

Cain felt her clamp down on him with such force that it brought on his own orgasm, "DG! Oh Ozma, DG!" Cain groaned and collapsed on her and she uttered a select choice of swears and his name over and over again.

They didn't move for a whole twenty minutes.

"You're glowing," Cain said gruffly opening an eye to peek at her.

"Why thank you! I feel like I am glowing!" DG's eyes sparkled, over the assumed complement.

"No, Baby, you're glowing! Literally. You look positively pleased with yourself, but you are glowing!" Cain said laughing lightly. He should have been concerned that she was glowing. But it was a soft white light and Cain figured it probably wasn't anything to worry about. DG lifted her heavy arms to look at them. She was in fact glowing. A light white haze hovered over her skin. She looked at Cain.

"I don't feel it. It doesn't hurt or anything. I think you cured me Cain!" DG laughed happily and let her arms drop around him. Cain smiled. She was back! His princess was officially back. He would make sure it was to stay! He wasn't going to leave her side again. No matter what was coming.

Goose bumps started forming over her arms as the room cooled their over heated sweaty bodies. Cain grabbed the blanket that somehow ended up off the bed. He pulled her to him and covered them both with the blanket. DG shrieked and giggled.

"Mine," Cain said as she struggled to get into a more comfortable position.

"As long as you want me," DG said when she finally settled down. She was safe and cared for. No nightmares tonight.

--tbc--

Alrighty so if you couldn't tell I was not in an angsty mood. Christopher grabbed me and wouldn't let go! ((For those of you who don't know yet, he is the smut of my mind.)) I hope this was good! I thought it was nice. My lovely fantabulous absolutely fantastic superb brilliant beta Nita is the best and she made it even better! I wuv her! Also I didn't touch on the plot like any in this chapter. I hope you know that, that means next chapter is angst and plot ridden! I hope you guys are happy!

Now onto the reviewers!

KLCtheBookWorm I love how long your reviews are! They make me happy! AmericanFairy DG doesn't know... :) She is going to be pissed!


	9. Chapter 9

Loving and interruptions

((SEX IS HERE! YE BE WARNED!))

--

DG woke in the warm comfort of Cain's long strong arms. DG nestled into his chest feeling his hardening erection press along her spine. Cain's face nestled into her neck as she pressed her ass tightly against his groin.

Cain groaned into her neck and gripped her a little tighter trying to regain so semblance of control. She had that way to just make him go mad. It was amazing to him how something so small could pack such a large punch.

DG looked over her shoulder at her handsome partner. Shooting him a devilish smile she arched back again. "You're still here!" Cain shot her a questioning look. "I thought you would have realized what a mess I am and fled. Even though you did see my fantastic body, with ample breasts, and something else."

"Deeg, you are mine now. No one is going to take you away from me. Not even your mother." Cain pulled her even closer. It was almost as if her were trying to combine their bodies. He buried his face into her shoulder holding her tight.

DG grinned when she felt his breathing even out and felt him go limp. She still wanted him though. Her arousal was getting even hotter as she smelled him around her. His length was still pressed firmly against her spine. She tried to settle and sleep again but Cain was still surrounding her overwhelming all of her senses. She could almost taste him. Her eyes shot open and gleamed with delight. She was going to get him in more than one way.

DG pried Cain's arms from her body as she slipped under the covers. DG froze when she heard Cain groan. He was feeling around for her. Shoving her warm pillow into him, DG waited for Cain to settle again before slipping back under the covers, and seeking her prize.

His penis was half flaccid but still rather impressive. She gripped the base of him, and ran her small hands over him until his staff was firm and solid. She took into her mouth. A strangled moan met her ears. She smiled through her full mouth.

DG, lapped at the underside of his shaft. She loved the feeling of his pulse against her tongue. She loved the salty taste of pre-cum on his head. She loved the tensing of his entire body when she hit a special nerve. He was tensing longer than usual.

DG nearly gagged with surprise when the blankets were thrown, over her head and she was met with Cain's fierce gaze.

"Damn it, Deeg, I leave you alone for ten minutes and you get me into a dangerous situation!" Cain almost growled. DG sucked his head roughly and giggled. The vibrations made Cain throw his head back down and yell out. Dragging her teeth along the rod she grinned when he grabbed her head and buried his fingers into her long black tresses. Flattening out her tongue she swiped it over his sensitive head.

"DG, come up here." Cain's desire filled voice made DG think about the request… then she shook her head. And scraped her teeth against the underside of his rod, "DG, get your very talented, but very troublesome mouth up here!" Cain growled down at her. DG shook her head again and pulled back so she was just at his head and sucked. "DG! HERE NOW!

"I don't wanna!" DG grumbled through her ministrations.

"Too damn bad!" Cain muttered and hauled her up to claim her lips.. She groaned when his tongue slid into her mouth and pumped his tongue back and forth mirroring the motion that would soon happen with their groins.

Their naked bodies pressed against each other searching out each others hot spot. Their lips moved in a rhythm and their tongues pressed and thrust into the chasms of their mouths. The heady air was intoxicatingly magnificent. If she never left their little haven it would be too soon.

DG's arousal was hitting the painful point and if he didn't plan on making love to her soon she was going to do it herself.

He still just pressed against her and rubbed his hands over her supple, soft skin and tweaking her pert nipples. DG got fed up with the constant stimulus and nothing climaxing. Pushing him onto his back she straddled him and slid him into her soft tight hole. She pushed him all the way in and her head fell back and she let out a low groan at the pleasure that erupted in her groin. Cain gasped at the quickness that she had managed to insert him into her. Rolling her hips against his and pushing her clit against his base made her gasp in delight.

Then her door swung open and the gasps of her sister and mother echoed through the room. Cain grabbed the sheet from the bottom of the bed and threw it over them. DG's cheeks were flaming and she buried her face into his shoulder hoping her mother and sister would go away when she opened them again.

"Well… ah-hum... this wasn't how I wanted to tell my daughter that I wasn't just a horrible person but that there was dark magic coloring me." Lavender had to hold back a smile at her daughter's antics. Lavender should have known better then to let this darkness shroud over them. But without her light she was near useless. She knew when she first saw Cain and DG that they would be a formidable foe to any enemy. They were stronger together.

"What?" DG's head shot up and looked at her mother sharply. She looked different. Her eyes were lighter and more vibrant. She was here… well at least temporarily…

--TBC--

First I LOVE MY BETA! SHE IS THE MOST AWESOMEST PERSON! :) NITA RULES!

Anyway to my reviewers, KLCtheBookWorm, She'sGotHighHopes, Americanfairy, and 123kay123, you guys are awesome! I LOVE YOU GUYS! You are the most rockinest reviewers! 3 I hope you enjoyed the smutty smutt smutt. :) Christopher doesn't want to let me go. But no worries, Ethan is clawing in. He is my plot guy. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Thinking

"DG! Crowned princesses shouldn't be having sex with ex-Tin Men… well at least without the door being locked!" Azkadellia smirked at her sister sprawled over said ex-Tin Man. DG just buried her face further into Cain's neck trying to escape reality.

"Sweetie, we have no time to be embarrassed. I don't know how long your light will wash over the castle. It's just a matter of time before I am back under their control." Lavender leveled both Cain and DG with the parent patented "chop-chop" stare.

DG groaned when she rolled over and Cain was unable completely deny the groan in his throat. Azkadellia chuckled. She might not be that experienced. But she had heard it was rather enjoyable. DG held the sheet up to her chest pinning her sister and mother with the "I-was-having-good-sex-and-you-came-and-interrupted-it-so-you-better-have-a-fucking-good-reason-to-have-done-that" look.

"There are more witches and they want the throne.. You're to be the queen so they want you dead. Seeing as Azkadellia can't rule; you were their target." DG was shocked by the bluntness of the statement. But she shouldn't have been too surprised. She was always the one to ruin delicate times.

"Deeg, this isn't your fault. You have to be queen you have no choice in that matter." Azkadellia said. Then it finally clicked what they were saying. She was going to be queen.

"Oh hell no! I am not going to be queen. I don't know the first thing about that. I barely know enough magic to do the stupid thumb trick. How the in fucking hell, will I be able to pull off queen. Throw another witch at me I will take her ass down. But queen? No. Can't be done." DG was shaking her head frantically and talking very quickly, her voice getting higher at the thought of running a queendom. She was near hyperventilation. Cain helped her lean over and told her in no uncertain terms that she was not allowed to hyperventilate.

"Cain, I'm fine. I'm just not going to be queen. Mother can be queen. She's great. Just throw the witches and, if they exist, warlocks my way. I'll deal with them." DG nodded as if it were final.

"My darling, we will discuss this later, but for now we have to have a plan. Their magic is creeping back in. Azkadellia hand me that paper." Az got up and quickly handed their mother the paper she requested. She too could feel the magic. It was dangerous to be messing with magic that dark, it was unstable and you could never quite be sure when it would turn on you. Sometimes, black magic could turn on the user.. Not only does it extinguish the owner, but itself. It is a very fitful creature.

"Now we need to make sure that Cain stays with you. If it is the only place to find solace, then it has to be in writing. And indestructible. You girls are going to have to find the answer on your own. Have Ambrose help. Azkadellia, you have been helping Ambrose get his memories back?" When Azkadellia nodded in the affirmative, the queen continued, "Good, you'll need his help. He knows the library. You'll need to make a safe haven to discuss plans. I might be able to be pulled from their spell for a short while in there. But I wouldn't count on that. You should find your father. He knows about magic too. He seems unsusceptible to the spells. Most likely because he's a slipper and not born here. Heavens… I haven't seen him since I was freed. He must just be pleased about the lack of danger. That must be why he did not trying to stop me being outrageously unfair to all of you and not immediately appointing Cain your guardian.

"Now all the information should be on the shelves. It should be able to tell you what type of magic you're going to be dealing with. When they realize they can't touch you, they'll try to kill Cain and then when they are unsuccessful, they are going to try and get rid of you. I am betting on your coronation.. It would make the most sense. It will be public and no one would question them. It will prove how strong they are and make them secure in the throne.." Lavender signed her signature. The magic was closing in trying to encompass them. "DG, Dellia, put a spell on this! Hurry."

Az took the paper from her mother and rushed to DG's side. "I don't know how!" DG said. She felt the impending onslaught.

"Just focus! Close your eyes and think about the paper. Make it indestructible." AZ said her eyes already closed and her hands clutching both DG's hand, and the piece of paper. DG grabbed on and willed the paper to be permanent. The paper glowed softly and disappeared.

Their mother's labored breathing reached their ears. She was under their control again. Their mother was gone replaced by the cold dead eyes of the witch's spell.

"Dorothy Gale! Mr. Cain! What are you doing here? You are to be fixing the Tin Man head quarters."

"It's fixed. You appointed me DG's guardian… don't you remember?" Cain was good at this lying thing. DG nodded, a quizzical look gracing her face. When spell Lavender looked at Azkadellia for conformation, she just got the same look. She couldn't remember she had only been expelled from the queen's body for mere moments. At least she had thought she was.

"Of course! I forgot! But we need Mr.. Cain to be the head of the Tin Men and not sleeping with my daughter. So you will be moved to that sector. Now." Her tone seemed to imply that no argument was to be had. She clearly didn't bet on the right horses.

"Mother, I need a guard and no one else has been able to keep up. Besides you had me enchant the paper. It can't be changed." DG said her voice sickly sweet. "It's in the records room. You know it can't be touched by anyone until the contract is up. It's against protocol." DG shot in the dark paid off. The witch had nearly less knowledge of how things worked in the palace than DG did. She nodded and fled the room.

Azkadellia pushed the door closed, "How about you both get dressed and we will plan out what is to be done. We have a timeline and we have what we need. What we need now however, is for you guys to not have bare asses!" She went into the bathroom shouting that they had better be dressed before she came out.

TBC

So what'd you guys think? My favoritest beta Nita got it back same day! :) You best thank her!

On to my reason for not writing recently... Nope no hurricane. Not school (Easy as hell). Nope not friends, or even family. You can blame Sims 2 Free Time, and Apartment Life for that! :) I just love me my Sims. When I wasn't Simming I was schooling it up. Periodically reading. Sooo honestly, if you want to blame someone... blame... hang on... Pereybere I've been reading her stories. You can also blame Sims 2. Yep... so no rocks right? :D Runs and hides I fear hard things. Because sticks and stone will break my bones.

I other news I am working out! Trying to get my fat into shape. :) Lost 4 pounds. Been exercising for like a week... ((Actually did tape 3 times. My body reacts pretty well to exercise.)) I am pretty thrilled. Hoping to fit into a size 8 by summer next year. ((Size 16-18 right now)) :) I think I should get extra reviews... My body hurts. Weirdly however I am not in that bad of shape... oh my body hurts but... I can do the DVD and not feel a thing. Until the morning after. It's like vodka. You'll be drunk when you go to bed but when you wake up you hurt. :) Pray to the fitness god for another bout of writing! He seems to get through to me.

Oh if you didn't notice Chrissy lost his grip. It was a tug-o-war but he finally lost. He'll be back... don't worry. I love me my hot hot hot sex. :)

SOOOO REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME! pout pwease? :) Bats eyes

123Kay123, you were the first to review! Give yourself a pat on the back... btw you should read ff with drinks. It's just a bad idea. Either you end up spitting it, or spilling it. It's just not good for the computer in the long run.

She'sGotHighHopes Cain loves DG's antics. Evil smirk. Does evil finger planning thing Ohhh yes he loves them... WAHAHAHAHAHA! But yeah... they can't finish right now... Yeah... he's a little placid now.

AAAJess WAHAHAHAHA! YES SPREAD THE WORD! MY EVIL WORLD DOMINATION PLAN! ONE FF READER/WRITER AT A TIME! WAHAHAHA Thank you so much! :)

AmericanFairy, yeah... I think it was you who brought up the absence of Ahamo. He's going to be coming in. He actually apparently is used in the plot. But don't ask me... only Ethan know for sure... he keeps secrets from me. :(

KLCtheBookWorm Cain will be muttering about locks for the next year or so... he complained about this. He said that it just wasn't fair. I told him to not blame me but Ethan. He is a horrid person! Doesn't tell me anything, and lies, and he make D and C not have smex. Very mean guy in my opinion. And he springs things on me! I didn't even now I had a plotful chapter until I opened the doc, and Ethan was sitting there. :( I wanted smex... I guess Chrissy will help me with the next chapter. E is holed up in his hole trying to figer out where this is going. THANK YOU!

As always grovel at the all powerful Nita. For without her I would be a mess. meaning this would have a mess of missing or over done puncutation. :) SO GROVEL MINONS!


	11. Chapter 11

Sidetracked

((pointless smut chapter. (:))

--

DG rolled out of bed pulling the thin sheet with her. Cain made a strangled hissing noise at the sudden cold causing DG to turn around. Letting out a low whistle she grinned and said, "With a view like that I am almost pleased that I have to get up. But you know we have to get back in this bed tonight. Mark my words, Mr. Cain, I will have you so worn out that you'll sleep through the entire next day."

"Miss Gale, you underestimate me. Because I do believe that I am going to not only make you see stars but also make sure that you are screaming. Now, you little minx, give me my clothes." Cain said holding out his hand expectantly.

DG shook her head and walked toward the door on the side of her fireplace. The bathroom door sat closed on the other side. DG bent down to take up Cain's clothes then continued to the closet.

"DG." Cain growled out. He climbed out of bed and stalked over to her. DG slowly sauntered closer to the closet.

"Don't even think about it, Mr. Cain. My sister is on the other side of that door." DG paused to point to the door and drop her sheet. Her ass swung back and forth in an ever tantalizing slow dance. Her body was perfect to Cain. Her waist tapered and then flared out to her very womanly hips. Her rounded cheeks tight and firm. Her shapely thighs merged into her slim calves. "Mr. Cain, I do believe you are watching my ass and not listening to a word I have just said. What kind of palace guard will you be? You can't stop watching me. So I guess in a why that is very good but-" She squealed when he picked her up and threw her over his broad shoulder.

"Oh I like this view too." DG giggled when he smacked her bum softly. She was very pleased about having to give her full attention to his well defined ass muscles. Subconsciously Cain flexed and tightened his butt; causing a delighted giggle to bubble from her.

She was set down in the large walk-in closet. Leathers were the predominant cloth in it. Mostly warm neutral tones. Though, the pants and corset that she pulled out were a vibrant red. The same color of Cain's vest. He shot her a questioning look.

"They reminded me of you. I made a small compromise with my mother. Well my mother as a witch… I told her that I would wear what I want except at the balls where she and my sister can make me into their little princess. But I was to be allowed to wear pants." Cain was watching her pull up the skin tight crimson pants. His shaft tightened as he watched her try to wriggle into them.. Forgetting his own pants he crossed the room in two strides to crush his mouth on to hers.

Groaning as soon as his mouth touched her she let go of the hem and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's this about?" She inquired as his mouth moved to her neck and shoulder alternating between nipping and kissing the sensitive area.

"You're gorgeous. It's really quite simple DG. That is unless you don't know about the birds and the bees. Because then I really must educate you." Cain said pulling at her pants.

"How would you educate me, Mr. Cain? Because I learn so much better being shown." DG panted out. Cain's hands slid down her front to delve into her slick folds drawing a gasp from DG.

"Miss Gale, I think a demonstration should be in order." He growled against her ear before nipping her ear. DG moaned when he reached the sensitive spot where her neck met her shoulder. His member was pressed solidly against her firm rump. DG ground her round hips into his groin drawing a deep moan from her partner.

"Cain! Cain! My sister." DG got out between heated pants.

"She'll just have to wait.. I do believe we were interrupted. When this is over we're getting new locks. Strong ones." Cain said while his lips made their way up her throat.

"If she walks in on us a second time it's your fault not mine." DG said before turning in his arms and capturing his lips in her. Sliding her tongue into Cain's mouth she captured the strangled moan while her hand trailed down to cup his hard erection.

"I can live with that." Cain grunted his mouth leaving a hot down her body. Dropping to his knees he buried his tongue into her hot center. DG clawed at the clothes trying to get a grip on anything. Cain's tongue was doing wonders on her body. Shoots of pleasure darted up and down her spine with each slow lick. Cain latched onto her throbbing clit using his teeth to produce a low "Caiinnn. Oh god! Please." from DG.

DG was so strung so tightly she was sure she would snap soon. Cain reached up and placed two fingers at her entrance carefully rubbing and pressing but never going in.

"Cain, please. Please."

"Please what princess?" Cain said looking up innocently. His mouth glistened with her juices.

"Get your ass up here and fuck me." Cain's eyes darkened to and almost midnight color. Obliging to her demand he was up, and yanking her out of those blasted pants. Shoving her gowns out of the way he pressed her up against the wall, and pistoned himself into her. Their moans were loud and breathless even to their own ears. Her opening was stretched so delightfully taunt. His thick shaft moved roughly in and out her drawing deep moans from the partners. DG reached in front of her for the bar just above Cain's and her heads.

"Cain, more. Oh god, please." She wanted it all. She captured his mouth with her own. Their tongues dueled for dominance both wanting to get to release before Az came and interrupted them again. Cain's hand slid from holding her up to pinching and rubbing her nub. DG groaned at the sensation and tightened her tunnel around Cain. Cain's mouth left hers much to her displeasure until he latched onto her pert nipple. Groaning her appreciation, she wrapped her legs around his waist using it as leverage for thrusting.

"Cain. Cain. Harder." DG whimpered. Cain hardened his thrusts, and drew a delighted gasp from DG. Cain pulled almost completely out before driving straight back in again and again. With a final nip on her breast and a rough rub of her clit she let go with a scream.

"Cain, come for me." Cain let go with a shudder and a muffled "DG"

Panting he let her slide down his body. DG grinned. "If you teach that well I won't need to go to any more than one lesson."

Chortling along with DG he pulled her against him again.. "You haven't even seen what I can teach you." He growled before planting a kiss on her swollen lips. "We need to get cleaned up and dressed." DG nodded pulling one of the more hideous dresses towards them. It was salmon pink and ruffled. It wasn't like she was ever going to wear it.

Cleaning up was quick; the getting dressed part required a little more negotiating. DG kept stopping to tease Cain and Cain kept kissing her. The process that should have taken roughly fifteen minutes took about thirty.. Though the sex had taken thirty minutes prior to that. Both were quite surprised that Azkadellia hadn't come in and demanded the dressing immediately. They were very sure they were very loud. Once dressed DG and Cain came out of the closet to see Azkadellia sitting on the bed half glaring at them.

"What part of chop-chop do you guys not understand. But no matter I had time to fill in Ambrose. Well, between heated groans and skin slapping." DG and Cain were cherry red at how much they had actually heard.

"Well if you hadn't walked in on us and interrupted… okay that would be a lie. But if… if… alright so it probably would've happened anyway. But not the point we're dressed and ready for action!" DG exclaimed pointing at her sister. In her other hand she had a pair of black knee high boots. Plopping down on the couch she pulled them up, and started tying them while Cain grabbed his holster and shoes.

"You said Ambrose?! Is he in here?"

"Doll, I'm over here." Ambrose said he was by the bed. DG had no idea how she missed him. She put to the fact she just had amazing sex and was still a little hazy.

"AMBROSE!" DG was up and over to him hugging him tightly. "You called me doll! Do you remember anything?"

"Here and there. Mostly not. But I remembered the nickname." Ambrose smiled a little. He felt Glitch every now and again. He saw some of what happened. But it was still so unclear.

"Alright. Enough reunion. We need to finish this." Cain said. He nodded toward the door. They all looked at it, the light underneath was disturbed but a pair of legs.

"You're right. Mama wants us to plan the ball." DG said. The group headed for the door.

--

tbc

Hiya, so what do you think? :) Pointless smut chapter hitting the spot? I find I tend to like them. Soooo... :) honestly, I at first was going to try for plot. But uhhh... Chris came back with a vengeance... you know... he had a strangle hold on me. :( So shout out to Nita!! I LOVE HER! SHE GOT YOU THIS CHAPTER SAME DAY!! :):):):):):):):):):):)

So lovely reviewers just a quick shout out. I gotta go like now soooo!

Thank you!!

She'sGotHighHopes, KLCtheBookWorm, Pheonixsong07, and 123Kay123.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :):):):):):):):):) 


End file.
